fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil (Disney)
The Devil (real name: Lucifer) is the main antagonist of the Disney's 2020 animated film, Mickey Mouse: Into the Universe. He is the diabolical ruler of Hell who forces the three protagonists Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to steal every souls from various inhabitants of ToonTown, so he will make escape from it with Mickey’s cartoon heart, or he will take their souls should they fail. Appearence The Devil has black fuzzy skin, yellow eyes with red pupils, two horns on his head, gray hands and feet, a long pointy tail, and large ears. He also appears to be tall and huge, and is often smiling non-stop. Role After Mickey and Donald end up in the Devil's Casino, they were on a winning streak while playing at the Craps table. Suddenly, the Devil approach them and, impressed by their streak, he offered the pair all the loot in the casino if they win the next roll, however, if they lose, he would take their souls. Devil, blinded by greed, threw the dice before Donald could stop him and came up snake-eyes. Having lost, Goofy begged the Devil not to take their souls and if there was anything else they could give him in exchange. The Devil told them if they can gather the Soul Contracts from his other debtors before midnight, he would pardon their souls and booted them out of his casino. He then sent out his right-hand man Mr. King Dice to make sure the pair fulfill their end of the bargain. It soon becomes evident that the Devil has control over parts of Inkwell Isles and that all of the debtors he has presumably made deals with have become aggressive and violent monsters that Mickey and Donald will be forced to fight. Eventually, Diane Disney obtain all the contracts and confront the Devil in his throne room. The Devil congratulated Walt's daughter and tells her father to give him all the contracts plus offers in joining him to wreak some havoc. Diane accept the Devil's offer. The Devil, delighted with their choice, turns the live-action humans into the cartoon-looking demons and watches happily as they both maniacally laugh. Along with the phrase "Your mine now! And we are gonna have a hell of a time down here...!!". After all the Disney villains (including Peg Leg Pete) is defeated, Mickey and his friends frees Diane from the Devil's curse and then refuse the Devil's offer, enraging him and prompting him to fight the friends. In the end, the Devil is defeated and all the Soul Contracts are destroyed by Goofy, thus freeing ToonTown and its inhabitants from his clutches. Personality Like all the Disney villains, the Devil is probably truly evil, because he had bigger plans than Peg Leg Pete and the Beagle Boys, his predecessors. This is because Devil doesn't have any comedic traits or redeeming qualities and apparently has no reasons for his actions, due to the plan of killing Mickey Mouse and stealing his cartoon heart for himself. Trivia *Like the other Disney villains, the Devil is truly evil and had no comedic traits or redeeming qualities, like Mr. King Dice. All the other bosses have clear motivations (such as either reluctantly making deals with the Devil or working for him, at least when Peg Leg Pete is concerned) and redeemable qualities. The Devil, on the other hand, possesses very little of these traits. Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Fighter Category:Genocidal Category:Pure Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains